Jacqueline Jones
Dancestor is the ' ''. '''Jacqueline Jones, also known under the name Isochrone, is the first character present in the chapter Prokaryote. She has the power of the Chronic Sage, granting her the ability to slow down or speed up time on an object. Her side-effect involves pieces of coral and whiskers on her face and arms. She is the past form and the real name of Isochrone. Charactistics Jacqueline is not one to act on impulse, but rather waits for a logical explanation of things. This has saved her life a few times as seen in the chapter in which she is introduced. Still, she questions a lot that happens in the Location. Jacqueline is also shown to be a very physically adept person; directly slowing down the ghost when also running in the opposite direction. This is because she is an ex-police worker. She is not one to directly trust someone, but not to Omar's degree. Jacqueline knows how to convince people, too, possibly due to her police career. Her role in the story Jacqueline is the first person we meet in the chapter Prokaryote. After solving her puzzle, she encounters a ghost, which she slows down in time, allowing her to run into Clara Lopes, who explains the situation: there are two other guys in there, who are fighting with eachother. They discuss their chances before rounding the corner and meeting up with Leonardo Liguori. The three talk about a plan when Omar starts accusing her of manipulating his mind. When two NoBots appear, she helps defeating one of them. Her puzzle involves speeding up a radioactive stone. When she does so, she overexerts herself, fainting and triggering her side-effect. After the Autobalancing act happens, she teams up with Dawn. What happens there is unknown, but a suspiciously purple smoke is shown when they were gathered. Speculation about her past Her flavour quote at her civilian reference is an interesting one - 'I brought the peace' (tying in to her dearest memory, making a difference) and now it's been revealed she's actually Isochrone who used to be a policewoman, we finally know where this quote pertains to: the police brings peace by incarcerating criminals. She might've also been an athlete - it is stated she likes hiking, is a keen swimmer and she was taking skating as a hobby. Both of these points explain why she is such a fast runner and has keen reflexes. In other universes Jacqueline is a Puella Magi in the PMMM AU. Her information sheet is to be viewed here. Strangely enough, the reference of her Puella Magi form does not note that she is Isochrone and thus a member of the Benefactor's League. However, in the official information sheet (which is made later) she is noted as a member. Nonetheless, her outfit fits the futuristic theme all Benefactor's League members have. Trivia * In this fanwork, the traditional Chinese character under her (經) reads 'Warp'. * Her color, #FF0000 (or pure red), is the inverted form of her dancestor's associated color, #00FFFF (or pure blue). ** Her color is actually called Red in HEX. * Jacqueline's life number using Pythagorean numerology is 6, sharing it with Dawn. Gallery ohayoujacqueline.gif|Ohayou, Jacqueline! Jacquelinecivilianform.png|Jacqueline in her civilian form. 09 Jacqueline Jones - Copy.jpg|Jacqueline as she appears in the PMMM fan universe. (outdated) Category:Prokaryota Category:LUCA group Category:Benefactor's League members